Everyone has tear ducts
by Colorici74
Summary: Even boys cry sometimes... Lenalee catches Lavi crying one night and tries to comfort him, but then she finds out that even Lavi can cry for a childish reason. *sighs* Read and review... Please...? Lavi x Lenalee one-shot.


_**Just a short one-shot about a couple I really like in DGM, written late at night because I was bored. Lavi x Lenalee.**_

Everyone has tear ducts

Lenalee squares her back while wandering through the hall of the Black Order with a candle in her hand, determined to reach her room. She yaws but hears Allen snoring in his room, which makes her smile in amusement, but she continues walking.

She sums up what happened today.

Yeah, she hadn't seen Lavi since this morning, so, before she goes directly to bed, she stops at Lavi's room and slowly opens the door discreetly. "Lavi?" she whispers, but, for her surprise, she hears a quiet sob in the dark, confusing her. "Lavi?" she repeats.

"Who are you?" a weak and quivering voice mutters after a couple of seconds of silence.

"It's me, it's Lenalee." she answers.

"Lenalee, the Grasshopper?"

"Yes, Lenalee, the 'grasshopper'."

Lenalee enters the room, lighting with the candle. There was Lavi sitting in the corner of the room with his knees at his chest, crying on them. Lenalee gets agitated at seeing that. "Lavi? Lavi? What happened?"

Lavi immediately stands up, sniffing, and brushes his tears, but... they don't wanna go away. He seems to be a little embarrassed that Lenalee, I mean, a girl, caught him in a moment like that. "Lenalee..."

"Lavi, what happened? Lavi!"

Lavi weakly points at something in the dark, confusing Lenalee. She brings her candle closer to see what's there. There was a small and white coffin, which had less that 1 meter length. Lenalee looks confused but slightly frightened at Lavi.

"W-Who's there, Lavi?" she asks, her voice quivering. But she kinda knows the answer. Lavi cries even more.

"It's... Mr. Marshmallow, Lenalee!" Lavi blurts out.

Lenalee sighs blankly but desperately at realizing what Lavi was talking about. "Lavi... I'm so sorry, Lavi..." she mutters, then lets the candle down somewhere. She bites her nails nervously. "I'm so sorry, Lavi, believe me!" she says even more nervously. Afterwards, she hugs him tightly, trying not to cry, too.

"It's not fair, Lenalee! It's not fair!" Lavi exclaims innocently between his sobs. Lenalee nuzzles into his shoulder.

"I know, I know..." she sighs, shutting her eyes tightly. She pats his back friendly.

"Lenalee, why him? Why him, Lenalee? Why him but not me, Lenalee? It's not fair!"

"I know, Lavi, I know..."

"Lenalee... Wanna help me, please?" he sobs, "I don't wanna... I want him to h-have a beautiful funeral but... I can't do it on m-my own!"

* * *

Lenalee puts some flowers on the grave and sighs while the moonlight reflects in her brilliant amethyst eyes. "He was a... good creature. He always followed us loyally... And... We loved him very much. Hope he's in a better place now."

Lavi still cries, so Lenalee walks to him. "Lavi, listen to me!" She puts her hands on both of his cheeks and says, sort of coldly, but determinedly, to win his attention: "Lavi! Listen to me!"

Lavi lifts up his gaze to Lenalee, still crying, so she continues, making clear every word she pronounces: "Are you a little boy or a man?"

"A... a... m-man, I guess..." he stutters innocently after thinking a little moment. Lenalee nods her head determinedly.

"That's right; you're a man, that's right! Stop crying, Lavi! You're a man, so stop crying!"

She slowly wipes away his tears. "It's okay, Lavi... Now it's okay... Mr. Marshmallow is... okay at all." she sighs, "He's... playing and jumping on green fields with other bunnies... And the sun is shinning and... the water is clean... And he's happy now... He's much better than in this ugly world of us..."

"Lenalee..."

He tries to kiss her, but she pulls away. "Lavi, wait..." she whispers.

"Just tonight... Please... Just tonight..." he yearns; tears still can be seen in his eyes.

"Lavi... I'm so sorry, Lavi..." she mumbles, then she kisses him, now both crying. She pulls away slowly but still keeps close to him, close enough to let their noses brush. Still, none of them opened their eyes. "I... I missed you today, Lavi."

"Me too..." he says after a moment.

"You're a good boy, Lavi... You just... need a little affection..."

"You said I'm a man." he replies blankly, making her shake her head.

"Maybe you're still a boy."

Silence for a pretty long time, until Lavi's voice shatters it:

"Lenalee... Do you t-think... Mr. Marshmallow likes grasshoppers?"

She immediately opens her eyes and curves her lips at hearing that. She pouts while thinking and puts her index finger at her chin. "I don't know..." She starts to be really interested in that. "I don't know... Did he like grasshoppers?"

"Lavi smirks. "Well... I love grasshoppers with violet eyes." he teases Lenalee seductively, making her giggle in amusement.

"Lavi!"

_**Um... Let me guess, you don't like the end, hehe. Um... What else could I say...? Review? Please...? I have to know what you think about the end... xD And... excuse my spelling mistakes and if some sentences don't make sense... Ew. And, yeah, Mr. Marshmallow is a bunny Lavi found and brought at the Order to take care of it. The only one who knew about it was Lenalee.**_


End file.
